love at first sight can sometimes be a good thing
by the.fallens.pride.kashinontie
Summary: shikanaru/warning naruto transfers to a new high school and was cover in mud, but that didn't stop the love from forming between shika an naru. shika moves. three years after, naruto fallows and transfers again.there he meets his long lost brother .lemon!
1. The first sight

hello, this is the first chapter of my shikanaru fic! enjoy!

disclaimer: i dont own naruto

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Love at first sight can be very fortunate sometimes...especially when you're in the same class and group together.

The first time I've ever met a blonde angel was today.

His short, spiky blond hair and sky blue eyes reminded me of clouds,

his sun kissed skin was very attractive to me and those scar like whiskers of his surprisingly suited the blonde angel.

He was soaked in mud and had a brig inviting grin plastered on his flawless face.

He looked so happy yet you could never tell, his eyes were blank yet bright. Nothing like I've ever seen before.

I could not take my eyes off of him as i noticed others couldn't either,

i wanted to just embrace him and fuck him into the mattress at this very moment, generally, i was turned on

**Naruto's pov.**

"hi there! The names naruto uzumaki! Nice ta meet ya!"

I said very loudly with mud on my face and dust in my eyes.

Everyone stared then laughed, however there was a couple of people who didn't laugh yet stared,

a boy with long silky black hair and a white plain bandana on his forehead covering the parts of his face above his eyes,

yet the most scariest thing about him that he has blank, unreadable, white eyes with no pupils.

the other one was a raven boy with a head shaped like a ducks ass and eyes to match the color of his hair,

he smirked at me and licked his lips as if I was a piece of meat for lions,

I blushed lightly yet unnoticeable to others then one more was a lazy yet dominative looking boy,

he had black hair tied up into a ponytail and had blank unreadable eyes,

it sort of turned me on a bit. "Hello?"

I was ripped out of my thoughts as the grey haired teacher called kakashi waved a hand in front of me "hahaha sorry I was a bit dazed"

I said rubbing the back of my head

"you better par attention in my class room, uzumaki, in any case I'd say you should take a shower in the boys locker room...um...shikamaru would you please show him to the locker room?"

the teacher said looking towards that lazy looking boy " troublesome"

was what he muttered under his breath as he stood up and started walking out of the classroom,

I fallowed. Silence was all there was as we walked down the halls of kanoha high.

A few minutes later we entered the locker room,

he showed me how to turn on the shower and then I just threw my bag aside and stepped into the shower with my uniform on.

I took off the brown over shirt and only had black pants and a white long sleeved shirt.

My shirt was transparent yet I didn't care, I glanced at the boy leaning on the lockers,

he stared intensely at me, watching my every move as if he was analysing every movement my bones and body made with each action.

His eyes were hazel and blank, unreadable. I blushed at the attention the lazy boy gave me and turned my head back around.

I could feel his eyes on my, I took off my shirt,

I don't know why, was it to get more attention?

Or was it to seduce him?

Or did I want to be touched by him?

I really don't know what goes through my mind yet I just did what if felt was best.

I felt his eyes on me still. After about a good five minutes he spoke "that scar"

he said walking towards me as I still rinse out the mud from my pants.

I froze as I hear him walking towards me.

He touched my back where the long and wide scar was located with his long, cold fingers. It made me shiver. "Where did you get it from?"

he asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Well, when I was five years old, a murderer used a piece of glass and stabbed my back, I jumped out of shock which caused the knife to carve into my back, wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done"

I replied turning the shower off.

I turned around to face the lazy boy, yet what I didn't know is how close he was at first,

we were inches apart yet both of us didn't back away, rather we moved closer,

so close that our lips touched lightly, so close my heart started pounding and I was blushing madly.

My eyes half closed when suddenly the door slammed open, luckily we parted before it opened because shikamaru and I heard the door knob twist.

A boy with red hair entered with a spiky drown haired boy with upside down

triangles on both side of his cheeks and some bowl black hair bushy browed kid

"oi, what are you two doing here?"

asked the brunette, raising one of his eyebrows and crossing his arms

"sorry, I fell in mud and I went to change clothing, since im new here I needed assistance"

I said blankly turning my back towards them digging into the locker shikamaru showed me that it was mine.

I got out a large pair of black shorts with a white regular shirt. I slipped both of them on,

it was a bit big one me since I hate to admit, I am a bit small.

"Sorry for intruding" I muttered lightly under my breath as me and shikamaru walked out of the locker room with my school bag and wet clothes.

We went to give my wet clothes to the nurse so she could dry them and she told us to return right after lunch.

By the time we were done, it was lunch.

Me and shikamaru unconsciously became closer,

"oops! We never got to properly introduce our self's have we?

My names naruto uzumaki! Im 14 years old and I just transferred from suna high!

My favourite food is ramen and my favourite color is yellow and black.

My father walked out on me when I was five and my mother was murdered when I was six,

im a younger sibling. My older brothers name is kyuubi yet I don't know his location right now...however! I won't give up! So that's my life how about you?"

I asked giving him my famous smile.

He hesitated, and then answered

"my names shikamaru,

I don't know who my real parents are so I don't know my last name.

Im 15 years old and im an only child. I don't particularly have a favourite color and im not really picky with food"

he replied as we walked to the cafe,

"hey, we have an hour of lunch and we can use the getting the clothes from the nurse excuse and go off of the campus and eat?"

he asked stepping in front of me yet I didn't stop walking and we became inches apart,

I blushed lightly and I stepped back looking away.

He smirked. "O-okay" I said blushing heavily.

We started walking towards the gates when that raven boy looked at smirking and started walking towards us.

I shivered. "That guy gives me the creeps"

i said looking at the raven and i started walking faster.

Shikamaru grabbed my hand and started running, I fallowed without hesitation.

We kept running even after we lost the raven boy, he just kept running, and for the first time today,

shikamaru laughed as i did as well. We stopped,

out of breath and hungry yet we laughed.

When we both stopped i realized that shikamaru and I we both alone on an ally way.

We both stared at each other; shika started walking forward as i was like glue to the brick wall.

He was lightly touching my lips with his own when i couldn't take no more, pushed my head forward and we started kissing.

He licked my lips, without knowing what to do, i opened my mouth.

He shoved his tongue into my mouth and started exploring.

My face was red and saliva traced along my cheek.

Shika shoved his knee in between my legs and started rubbing my manhood.

I moaned lightly. I put both of my hands on both of his shoulders, "A-AH! shika- shikamaru"

I moaned as he shoved his hand down my pants and started stroking me.

He licked my ear and sucked on my neck.

He nipped and bit, everything became a blur and i collapsed "a-ahh! Shika!"

i moaned his name when i came. I sat on the ground of the ally way with my legs to my chest.

Shika licked his fingers and smirked "come on, let's go and eat" he said offering me a hand which i accepted.

"You bully" i said blushing while we walked towards a cafe shika told be about called ichirakus.

I sat across from shika and started drinking my coffee and eating my cake.

I glanced at shika for a split second to see him yet again staring at me intensely,

yet this time I saw hunger in his eyes, like he wants to eat me up, wow, he must be really hungry.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**my edited version, hope you like this better then the other one**


	2. in the rain

second! hell yeah!

declaimer: i dont own naruto.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

By the time we got back school was over.

We spent our time laughing and eating then we ended up staring at the clouds afterwards,

we kissed a couple of times when no one was looking and shika would tease me

about how hot and how much it turned him on when I moaned his name when I came.

I'd blush and call him a bully and a jerk but all he did was chuckle and smirk at me.

Afterwards we ended up talking about our relationship so now were going out.

He was more perverted then I thought but I like it that way.

As shika started explaining a fake excuse saying that I was sick and that we went to the hospital to the principle,

she let us go. And we started walking in the dark,

no one was around, so we held hands, it started raining,

so we ran for shelter. Yet I fell in a puddle and shika laughed at me so I pulled him in.

We started pinning each other down and kissing,

and of course, I lost fourteen to seventeen.

So I was pinned and shika had his knee in between my legs,

he was kissing me as I was kissing back.

Our tongues wrestle which shika won yet again,

and started exploring my mouth. I decided to be evil and grab his manhood,

which was very large, and I started rubbing in. Shika growled and I moaned as he started rubbing my cock through the fabric.

We were both horny and it was in the middle of the night.

We stumbled towards my house because mine was closer.

I struggled to put the key in the key whole so shika took the keys and shoved it in the whole both him and I moaned.

I opened my door and slammed it closed.

He asked if I had any lube and I replied no he then looked in the fridge and took

out whipped cream and he practically ran and dragged me into the room, not that I was complaining.

He pinned me unto the bed and sucked on my neck as I tried to rip the fish net shirt off as mine was already gone.

He pulled down my pants carrying my under wear along. I was blushing, panting, and moaning his name as he teased me.

He engulfed my manhood fully and started pumping me "ah! shik-shikamaru! more!"

I begged grabbing his hair and pushing his head farther.

He then stopped and used what's left of his fish net shirt and tied my hands on the frame of the bed.

He then started to lick the head of my cock teasingly "ah! shika!"

I moaned and begged "yes, my little angel?" shika asked seductively

"ple-please! i cant handle no more!"

I begged to him forgetting every little pride I have "can't handle what?"

he said teasingly pumping my cock;

I was getting a bit frustrated "just fuck me already!" I yelled "whatever my mistress asked"

He used the whip cream and put it on his finger;

he stared at it then put his fingers to my mouth.

I decided to tease him, I started licking and sucking his fingers.

I heard him grown. He then took his fingers out and lifted my back part of my body and started licking my entrance.

"ah! please! more!"

I begged and I felt him smirk against my skin,

he stuck his tongue into my entrance and started licking everywhere inside as I moaned his name I could feel his erection was really,

really hard on my arm so I rubbed it with my elbow.

Once he and I had enough,

shika put me back down and started stretching me then started fingering me,

it was a weird feeling at first then suddenly "A-AH!" I moaned, he smirked. "Found it" he said pulling his fingers out.

Then shika used the whip cream and pumped himself a few times and then he put his cock at my entrance.

I nodded. He then slowly slipped it in "ah! Ouch!"

I yelled out and he stopped, letting me adjust,

once I nodded he slowly started thrusting in and out, once it got faster pleasure and pain leaked through my body and I wanted more,

I wanted him deeper "ah! Fa-faster! HN!"

he then started going faster and at each thrust he'd go at a different angle.

When suddenly "A-AH!" I rolled my eyes to upwards as all the pleasure blurred my mind.

He smirked at my reaction and started thrusting faster and harder.

A few more thrusts and I came then a couple more shika came, I moaned his name as my liquid covers my body. Then I fell into deep sleep.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

my new edited version! c:


	3. gentle fingers

sorry for the long waIt, please enjoy!

disclaimer: I dont own naruto.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

when I woke up I was already dressed.

I took note to thank shikamaru to the fact that my red sheets were on the bed, not the orange ones.

I walked into my kitchen and took another note to scold shikamaru instead for my sore ass.

I looked at the time "FUCK! 7:30?" was what was echoing through my kitchen as I ran out of my apartment

and headed towards kanoha high.

**time skip**

"alright, so for some reason your late is because your alarm clock

was shatterd on the other side of the room so you didn't wake up in time?"

my only reply was a nod.

"and your clothes are still at the nurses office correct?"

yet again my nodding continued.

I hear kakashi sigh and told me to sit down. thats when I realized the clothing on my body.

a white regular T-shirt with black shorts.

I looked beside me to see a smirking shikamaru. I blushed in response.

as kakashi lectured his usual lecture, me and shikamaru were passing notes.

shika wrote somthing down and handed it to me.

_hey_

_**shikamaru, once these lessons is over im going to have to punish you.**_

shikamaru smirked as he read the messege.

_hmmmm, sounds fun. what for may i ask?_

_**my ass is sore**_

_you did plea 'harder shika! please!' over and over again_

_**shuddup baka!**_

_your cute when you pout_

_**...**_

_alright, alright, sorry._

The bell rang before I got to reply. I grabbed my bag and other belongings before heading out with shikamaru.

next I had math, which my attention span was very low in, then gym.

we played soccer for a bit and the raven haired boy got one goal

more then me, dissapointing, while shikamaru was sleeping.

**lunch time**

when I met up with shikamaru I could tell he had something on his mind.

"whats wrong?" I asked looking up at him, straight in his eyes filled with determination. trying

to tell him that I wont stop asking until he told me.

"hungry" was all he said. I sweat dropped. "well, lets stop waisting time and grab a bite" was what my answer was.

but then he grabbed my arm and pulled me along with him.

**time skip**

next thing I knew I was inside the schools closet being molested and kissed tenderly by shikamaru.

his long fingers gently slid across my chest to my nipples. I moaned as he squeezed one of them.

he used his other hand to ruffle my hair.

The pinapple lifted me to his lap so he could suck and nip at my nipple.

"sh-shika" I moaned. he teases me, so my turn is up.

I shook and rubbed my ass againts his manhood, even though it was through fabric, shikamaru moaned.

he bit my nipple "ah, shika!" I moaned more loudly then I should have.

He then stopped. I looked down a bit dissapointed.

"naruto, if you moan my name like that again, I'd loose controll and I

would ravish you so hard and I wouldn't care rather people heard or saw"

he said looking up at me. I blushed.

"tonight, can I stay at your place?" he asked hugging me rather protectivly. I smiled "sure"

**at naruto's house**

We weren't as impatient as last time, at first we talked.

And it turns out shikamaru wants to be a docter. His grandpa was a proffesional, and shikamaru

always admired him. He also told me about him being the top in the

whole school, and about the weird raven being always in second.

The pinapple seemed determind about this.

I asked him why he wasn't going to a more higher leveld school then this,

but his reply was always 'if I hadn't come here, we'd never be able to meet in the first place'.

I dismissed my curiousity and asked him what unniversity he was going to go to.

Yet he wasn't sure yet, turns out he already got sevreal invotations to many unniversities.

He then asked me what I wanted to be, I told him I wanted to be a teacher.

And it was also mentioned that my mother used to be a teacher, and I'd always admired her

as my hero.

Once our conversation was over my shika pushed me down to my bed.

He gracefully touched every inch of my body, as if savering the feeling of

my it.

slowly our clothes were pulled off. he then started kissing me more gently then last time.

I wrestled shikamaru's tounge in a more 'fake wrestling' manner.

He touched my manhood lightly with his cold fingers. I shiverd.

My tie on my desk was grabbed and shikamaru tied my hands to the bed frame.

I looked at him puzzled.

"im going to make sure you will never forget this" was his reply before he nipped

at my manhood. I moaned.

I dont know how he could engolf my entire cock, I wasn't small.

shika started slowly sucking me, then suddenly faster.

"shi-shikah!" I moaned lovingly.

"naruto, when you moan I sometimes think my self contol would fall apart.

everytime you talk, I seem to lose myself in your words. I cant help but want to embrace you.

I love you so much, naruto"

He hugged me so tightly, so protectvily, so refreshingly.

"shikamaru, I love you to, so much" I said nuzzling into his neck.

"untie me, lets both enjoy"

As he thrusted into me, each time so lovinly and gently as he could.

So much pleasure going through my body as i climaxed along with shikamaru.

I then fell alseep.

**morning time**

I was woken up by shikamaru gently planting a kiss on my forhead.

my energy was drained and I didn't feel like getting up and greeting him.

"bye, naruto" was what his final words were and it sounded

like he was leaving. Yet i still tried to fall back asleep.

he was always going to be there, I could see him when I wake up again, right?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**SUMMARY FOR NEXT CHAPTER**

**title: Is last night our last?**

_**its been three years since shikamaru left to the city of rain to study abroad.**_

_**i am currently in grade eleven and im going to transfer to a knew school on the out skirts of**_

_**that particuler city. will that night three years and two days ago really be our last? or will**_

_**the love I hold be expressed with shikamaru. maybe he has moved on? either way, i know i'd**_

_**regret it if i dont find out myself**_

I'll stop here, hehehe, i was planning on the surprise for the next chapter, but i just couldnt wait!

**THE DRAMA BEINGS!**


	4. is that night our last?

hello! hope you enjoy this, thank you for staying this long ^^

**hell yeah! two chapters in one day!**

**hope that makes up for the long wait for those who are still reading ^^**

disclaimer: I dont own naruto, wish i did though -.-

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"what did you say?"

"shikamaru went to study abroad in the city of rain for five years"

**three years and two days later**

its been about three years since the last time I've seen him, however my

love for him is still as strong as it was to begin with.

Im now on flight nine heading towards the city of rain. about a twelve hour flight.

I had no intentions on looking for him, I'd wait until he came back. and if he didn't then I

would have gotten the messege. however, I've been invited to a rather high level'd school

perfect for becoming a teacher. a once in a life time chance, I would...rather I couldnt

not go. my determination on becoming a nursery school teacher is higher then ever.

And to top it off, sakura is going to the same school.

For what I know, the school is located in a rather populated erea, however the dormitory

is on the out skirts of the school for unknown reasons. anyways.

I couldn't help but think about shika. what has become of him?

would he recognize me? has he moved on already? or does he still love me as much as I love him?

so many thoughts, with no answers. Im scared of knowing the answers truethfully.

What if the answers are something I dont want to know? either way, I knew I'd regret it later

if I dont take this head on. Don't get me wrong, im terribly mad at him for leaving

without any intentions of informing me and giving be a proper good bye.

but my love would help me forget. As my mother use to say, forgive and forget.

I decided to sleep as much as I could on this plane so time could go by faster.

However so many thoughts keep me awake.

But soon after, my thoughts trifted as I fell into a long needed sleep

**t**I**m**E **s**K**i**P**e**

As I boarded off the plane, I took a rather long and deep breath of air taking in the smells and the atmosphere.

I smell fresh pine trees, wet cut grass, and not to mention alot of food such as ramen.

The trees were rather long, well it is called the city of rain after all.

I took out a map of the entire city, and started walking around trying to find signs.

I took in the city, the beauty was out standing. I almost thought I would have gotten a nose bleed.

Though its a city, theres still many trees here and there. the trees are rather calming in my appinion.

I looked at the stores and cafe's in amazment. Everything here was well built and beautifull.

For some reason my heart was pouding out of excitment. I could feel my face get flustered.

Whats wrong with me? either way I know im incredibly excited to be here, I just get a

feeling that I made the right decision on coming here.

I looked at the map and back, I looked around for the sign south river.

Once I found it I took a left and ended up at the subway.

I walked down the steps and went to the ticket buying place.

After I got my ticket, I headed towards the train stations.

'_station six, 5:30'_

Was what I read as I headed towards the station.

When I got into the train I sat down, it was a bit busy.

Then a old lady enterd the train and grabbed one of the handles.

I stood up "here, take this seat" I said smiling politly.

"oh, thank you very much. your a well manered young lady, your mother must be proud"

she said while sitting down.

my face became red "um, im ahh, well im male" I said embarrassingly.

"oh, im so sorry young man, my eyes these days aren't working to well" she reply'd

rather apologetically. I giggled "its alright, unfortunatly i've been mistaken many times, im used to it"

I said reassuringly. The old lady giggled. After that silence fell. the train stopped and I helped the old lady out

and then sat back down. I waited patiently for the doors to close as people entered.

I payed no attention to anyone. However I couldn't help but see an old man bump into a younger hot looking male

with blond hair which was tied into a ponytail with side bangs sticking out of his black bandana.

he wore a black tank top with weird black clouds outlined my the color red and black shorts up to his knees.

He grabbed the old man by his collar and smirked. Even though his smirk wasn't for me, it ran shivers up my spine.

I could feel my heart pounding with excitment, I couldn't help but not walk over there. My body has been

feeling strange lately, not sick strange, a good kind of strange.

I stood up and walked towards the male "excuse me, is there a problem here?" I said putting one of my hands on

my hips. "well, well. the little kitten here wants to get killed, un" was what he said as he pushed the old

man down, telling him to scram. The old man ran. For some reason when I seen the man

scramble away I couldn't help but giggle as well as the older male chuckled.

"unfortunatly, im not ready to die just yet" I said while smirking in amusement.

"your smirk dont suit ya girly, un" my face turned red.

"OI BAKA! IM NOT A GIRL" I yelled angrilly with a flustered face.

he stood in shock for a few minutes before he bursted into laughter

"hahahaahaa! no way hahahahahaha!" he laughed/talked while holding his stomach.

I stood my stance rather determenly. His laughter died down and then he stared.

"yer not shittin' me?" he said with wide eyes.

I hmph'ed and blushed as he bursted into laughter yet again. "WILL YOU QUIT THE LAUGHIN' ALREADY!"

I yelled yet again mad. But he just started laughing more.

Just then the train stopped. Both me and him got off yet still arguing.

"yo, deidei, ova here!" some red head that looks somewhat familiar yelled waving to get 'deidei's'

attention. he was wearing a regular black Tee and black jogging pants with the same weird cloud thing.

"hmm? who's this?" the red head asked giving me a smirk of interest. I blushed when he looked at me up and down.

"dayum, deidei, whos dis hot bliss you've been foolin' with" my face became a deeper red and I crossed my arms, looking away.

"I met him in the train, un. by the way I didn't catch your name" he said turning towards me

"naruto uzumaki, may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" I said mockingly.

He chuckled "deidara, nice ta meet ya"

"c'mon, boss'l get mad if yer late 'gain, n i-" deidara cut the red head off by mumbling on about

'you hate to be kept waiting and hate to keep someone waiting' or something like that.

"well, kid. i'll be seein' ya round. be careful round here, yer a looker, not smthing ya wnna be in dis part of da cit'"

was what he said while waving me off

"I told you to hurry up, kyuubi's waitin'" the red-head rushed the blond boy.

I watched them dissapear then I carried on.

I turned my head rather quckly hurting my neck.

"did he just say kyuu- nah, just my emagination"

I then continued walking. No matter what, I cant help but think, is that night our last?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**SUMMERY FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**

**title: my bliss of excitment**

_**naruto's knew school turned out to be more excitment then he thought it would be.**_

_**from his brother being the top dog to him being turned on by a simple fight.**_

_**but naruto is determind to not get laid untill shika comes alone to either reject him**_

_**or fix his problem in his pants. turns out naruto became more kinky then before.**_

**-ending speech-**

HELL YEAH! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! im planning on having a bit of lemon, but naruto isnt going

to have sex with anyone other then shika, unless i decide that naruto is going to get rapped.

but anyways, he's going to get a bit kinky but naruto wont admit it. and im positive naruto

is going to get molested in one of my chapters.

**byebye**


	5. the classroom boredom

**hello! kashinontie is back. ^^ I really hope you enjoy this for people who read.**

**though im starting to wonder whether if i should continue or not since my ratings are so low.**

**however, if someone really does like this story, if its even only one person im willing to continue.**

**anyways, please enjoy^^**

**important!**

**its a bit more class then excitment, so im renaming this chapter as 'the classroom boredom'**

**and next chapter will be 'bliss of excitment'**

**disclaimer: I dont own naruto.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

I made it to the school 'abarai high', and my thoughts of difference between kanoha and abarai ran through my head

'THIS SCHOOL IS HUGE!' were one of them.

I looked up to see the school still closed. last night I ended up not finding the dorms and I slept inside some bar with a very, yet beautifull, old lady.

Her jugs were huge and her skin was smooth. though she did have a temper, sweet words could easily change that.

Anyways, it was about five thirty in the morning and I was only suppose to come at seven. wow.

I entered the school and the office lady with black short hair stared at me with confusion.

"I have absolutly no clue where those damned dorms are" was all I said, she stared then laughed.

"Im guessing you get that all the time?" I spoke up, giving a sloppy one sided smile.

"yeah, so much you wont believe it" she said so sweetly.

her eyes were so careful and kind, her skin is light and smooth, her hair is amazingly silky and smooth looking.

her body is slender and she definatly has legs. shes a beauty.

yet again she spoke " hold on one moment please, **TSUNADA! GET YOUR LAZY DRUNKIN ASS OVER HERE!"**

she has one hell of a mouth, her face went like a devils and dont get me started on her eyes.

how the fuck did she change so quickly from an angel to satan.

Either way, I would never trust a god-satan thingy person again.

And here walked in the old lady "kitsu-chan!" she yelled rather excitedly "baa-chan!" I yelled back with the same passion.

She then chuckled. "better be happy I got to know you at the bar, or else i'd kick your ass so hard your unborn children will feel it"

"your threats are always the scariest baa-chan" I giggled out. "hmm, seems like you were telling the trueth"

with her hands on her hips and a light tug on one end of her lips, she spoke a 'hmph' and said

"just when I thought everythings going to work out"

she sighed and smirked. "you really are a boy!" she bursts into laughter as my face heats up

"**BAA-CHAN!" **

"hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"alrighty, listen here magots. see this kid here?"

the brute woman spoke while lifting me up by the shirt as if I was some sort of dog.

"tsunade won't be to happy if this kid gets hurt, so since he will be in your classes, be a teacher and help him out a bit"

All the teachers inside this room were surprised to say the least.

"whats so special about him? tsunade dont go for looks alone"

one teacher spoke up. he had long white spikey hair and an old style'd japanese robe thing.

"I dont know, all she said was to be a tight ass about his safety" the lady with her haired tied back into a poiny tail said.

though at this time I was let go of, I could still feel the intensity of her strength by her voice alone.

Just to tell you, its about six thirty A.M right now and im being introduced to the teachers.

There was one with grey spikey hair which obviously didn't care about gravity since its lop sided.

Pain's a teacher? I questioned myself. he eyed me and I nodded knowingly. here, we dont know each other.

As I examind all the teachers, my eyes went wide.

I almost thought my heart stopped. but then, I realized it wasnt him.

His hair wasnt tied up like shikamaru's used to be but he had the same bored and lazy, not to mention mysterious, eyes.

They werent hazel like shikamaru's. more of a dark browm, and he looks sharp just like him, he then spoke.

"is there something on my face?"

My thoughts were washed away as he stared at me with one eye open.

I smiled. "nothing but a beard sir" he chuckled.

"then what was the surprised look for?" he questioned with his sharp eyes staring as if the wall blocking him from seeing my thoughts was transparent.

"no, you just look like someone I know" I said looking away, but not looking down as if I was as sad as I feel. but I didn't mind the anger, I didn't hide that.

I could see the questional eyes staring at me as if I was some sort of alien.

The older look alike dismissed it and closed his eyes.

"so naruto, why dont you tell a bit about yourself?" the weird japan robe wearing white haired dude asked me.

"ask and i'll tell" I was to lazy to think out some questions.

"favorite color"

"red, black, and yellow"

"why"

"it reminds me of my brother"

"food?"

"ramen"

"why?"

"its good"

"t.v show?"

"I dont have time for T.V"

"why"

"I dont have one at the moment"

"whats your parents names?"

"I dont know"

"why?"

"I called my mom mom and I dont want to know my dads name"

"your age?"

"seventeen"

"your goal?"

"A teacher"

"why?"

"my mom was one"

"was?"

"dead"

Some stared in shock, but others stared as if they already expirienced the surprised actions. weird.

"its about time for all the kids to start coming in, i'll show you around before hand. since you got me in math next right?"

Questioned the grey haired man. now that I look at it, his eyelid has a scratch on it. not to mention his handsome face.

I nodded as he walked me around. we were next to the office door about to walk out when a brown haired teacher ran in.

He has a long scar on his nose and he had a more femy type face.

He struggled to steady his breath before speaking.

"if gai-sensei is looking for me tell him im in the garden, not in the class!" in one second he was gone. weird teacher.

After the commotion ended the man known as kakashi showed me around explaining each room and hall way in detail untill he looked at his watch.

He informed me that we were late for class so I didn't get to see the hole building.

We walked into the classroom to see paper air planes and spit balls being thrown around.

A girl with blonde hair spoke up after everyone settled down. "your late again kakashi-sensei!"

She pointed an accusing finger at the grey haird teacher.

"Its narutos fault" he simply stated before sitting down cross legged on his spiny chair.

"oi, dont go blaiming shit on me kakashi-hentai" I said glaring a half hearted glare.

"A new student?" the blond haird girl spoke again.

"yeah, introduce yourself."

"naruto uzumaki" was what I said.

She stuck out her hand so I could shake it. everything went quiet. some were giggling and most murmuring.

I looked at her hand and eye'd her suspiciously. She smiled. "Don't you want to be friends?"

"I do, but do you?" I said stated with a sweet fake smile plastered on my face. "of course, lets make this hand shake be a symbol of our friendship"

She said chirply as others giggled. I reached out my hand, and the giggles were hardening. I stopped mid way.

I pulled my hand back. "its rude not to shake my hand" she said rather dissapointingly

"well its not so nice to try to trick me into looking like a perv" my smile widened

"you seemed to have figured me out already!" she bursted into laughter as the murmurs and rumors were already starting.

how great.

"settle down now, naruto, you can sit next to gaara" kakashi said while taking out an orange book with a red crossed out circle on it.

"gaara, raise your-" I walked towards the red-head I know well. all the while glaring.

He wasn't paying any attention what so ever and only noticed my presents after I got close to my desk.

His eyes widened lightly, then his masked face went back to what it does best, hide his emotions.

"uzumaki" was all the red-head said while crossing his arms. not looking at me.

"sabaku" I replied as a greeting kind of way, sitting down.

by this time, the attention that I had dissapeard, but some were still eyeing me.

"what brings you here?"

"school and instincts"

He nodded.

By this time the murmurs died down and everyone was listening to kakashi's lecture. not including me because I already coverd this subject.

I looked around and memmorised every student and what desk they were at. Thats when I noticed a certain black duck shaped hair.

'The raven from high school' I thought before dismissing him.

"alright class, i'll be back. I just need to photo copy some work sheets" he said while walking out.

Everyone started throwing stuff around when he left.

Then some boy with brown shaggy hair and red tatoo'd upside down triangles on both sides of his cheek turned around from infront of me and smiled.

"the names kiba, yours?"

"naruto" I waved as a greeting and I smiled rather lazily.

"where you from?" he spoke again with a hint of curiousity.

"I came from kanoha, but I was raised in suna" I said shippishly scratching the back of my head when he looked at me surprised.

"well im from here, I stayed here, and I always will" he said with a smile plastered on his face.

Just then the hentai walked in and class was over. He dismissed us right after handing us the work sheets.

Me and kiba walked out of the classroom. I told him a joke and he laughed pretty hard as well as I did.

**kiba's view.**

Naruto and I laughed rather loudly creating a bit of attention. but neither he or I cared much about reputation.

I then remembered and spoke "oh, sorry naruto, I fergot I was suppose to meet someone. see you at next class!"

I said as I ran off waving. He waved back all the while smiling.

I ran and reached my destination in about three minutes.

"sorry **kyuubi-san**! I was running a bit late!"

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**SUMMERY FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**

**title: bliss of excitment**

_**naruto meeting sakura for the first time in five years was surprised of how much she had grown.**_

_**turns out shes pretty well known with the boys in this school for being 'touch-me-and-die' girl,**_

_**even so, they still go after her? do they want a death wish?.**_

_**and whos this kiba kid? will he have an affect in narutos life? or will he just be another useless character.**_

_**but whats really getting me to think is why do i get heated by a simple fight?**_

-Ending-

sorry this chapter is a bit boring. I was planning to have a fight and more excitment but I promise next

chapter to be much more better! I swear!


	6. bliss of excitment

**hello! i've been updating pretty fast lately. im starting to enjoy writting these chapters!**

**so thank you for staying in tune! please review! **

**desclaimer:i have nothing to do about naruto but i do watch it 2/4 7**

**sorry about the mix up, (two chapters being the same) but i fixed it and made it more **

**clear to read the chapters.**

**anyways, this chapter is known as 'bliss of excitment' enjoy!**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Naruto! long time no see!" Sakura waved to me once I got into pain's classroom.

I looked over to the familiar figure to see a beautiful creature.

Her pink hair was helping that sweet green-grey eyes look even more rare.

She was wearing a black tank top with a grey skull outlined by the color red.

She was also wearing grey-black jeggens with rips on them.

The pinkette stood up and ran towards me.

"sakura!" I yelled back very cheerfully. she hugged me as I hugged her back.

I could feel some glares at first but they suddenly dissapeard. weird.

"You've grown so much! your sexy and slender!" I said pointing my thumbs up with a grin.

"Your sexier! but still short" she laughed as I glared then pouted and said 'hmph'

Suddenly the atmosphere changed as pain looked irratated. "shit naruto, were in for it now!"

Sakura whisperd to me.

I looked at pain, he looked at me. I tapped someones desk, It was gaara's. since his was the closest.

Pain nodded then he silently told us to sit down.

I sat down next to gaara and sakura.

**time skip**

Before I knew it I made some friends.

"wow, naruto! how'd you get pain to not give you a detention?" kida yelled rather excitedly.

I was sitting here with gaara, sakura, ino. and kiba.

They were all curious to how I did so.

"pain's a very understanding guy if he understands your motives" I said boredly.

"whaaaaaat, narutooooo, cmmoooooon tell us!" Sakura whined.

I hmph'd

As we walked down the hall, kiba told us he had somewhere to be, and ran off.

Just then an orange-red-yellow blur pass by me.

I looked back. 'nah, theres no way it was kyuubi' I thought as I continued walking.

**kyuubi's point of view.**

As I walked down the hall I seen a yellow and blue blur.

I turned back to look as deidara was talking about 'art is a bang' or something similar.

'nah,it was deidara. theres no way it was naruto' I thought as I continued walking

**naruto's view**

I sighed, im seeing things now. how great.

My pinkette friend was explaining something to kiba I already knew,

So I stared out the window. It was raining out side.

I put my head down and fell asleep.

**time skip**

"GRAB THE GUNS BEFORE THE GOLDEN SHIT COMES BACK!" I yelled as I woke up. there I seen kakashi standing at my desk.

I could feel peoples eyes on me

"what the fu-"

"I see you woke up, naruto" kakashi said standing at my desk.

I looked around to see a class I didn't know.

"if this is your attempt to embaress me, I did worse to myself" I said boredly.

People laughed.

"go to your next class, kid!" I looked around to find the bastard who called me kid when I seen deidara smirking.

I giggled. "alright, deidei-chan, ill go" I said and laughed as his face went red and I ran out.

"NA-

**kyuubi's point of view**

-RUTO!" was what I heard as I woke up.

"whats with the yelling?" I asked while glaring dangeruously at deidara.

"you just missed the damned bastard! he just walked out!" He yelled at me rather angered.

"well just beat the shit out of whoever pissed you off" I said simply.

"no! he's just to cute!"

I sighed. "How did I get in here anyways? I dont remember even entering"

I asked while looking around. "I told you guys he was sleep walking!"

"by the way, whens shikamaru coming in?" I asked sasori

the red head replied "the day after tomorrow"

**naruto's point of view**

'I swear I thought I seen kyuubi. Im seeing things now, maybe im getting sick' I thought as I walked into P.E to see a guy with green

spandex on jumping around telling everyone to run, so I did the same.

P.E went by pretty quickly since all we did was run.

As I walked out of the gym some guy with a weird light blue looking skin. It wasnt blue, but his vains make him look like a light blue.

I bumped into him by accident when he passed by "ah, sorry man" I said as I was just about to walk away.

he grabbed my shirt and pushed me againts the wall.

"sorry aint gnna cut it punk, you spilled my water!" he roared in my face.

I just smiled "then ill buy you another one"

"they dont have fiji water in this fucking school asshole!" he yelled even more angrilly then before.

"then ill go out and buy you fiji" I said with a smirk plasterd on my face.

I could tell I pissed him of since he swung at me.

I easily dodged, he swung again and hit the wall. His hand went right through the wall.

I knee'd his stomach and he pulled out for a second, then charged forward again

To say the least I could feel my face heat up, my breath started going unsteady and my chest pounding.

I haven't had such a rush in a while.

"what, is kitty here gettin' sick?"

smirked the blue haird man. "no" was all I said as I swung and uper cutted him.

He hit the ground and got up again. "not bad kitty-chan" He said.

I could feel my knees buckle, theres no way I could fall here.

My chest was pounding and my body was filled with heat. theres no way I could fall here.

Just then he caught me off gaurd, he winded me.

I coughed out blood.

"*cough*cough*"

I then spit out some blood from my mouth. my chest pounding even harder, I could feel my pants tightening.

Thank god for baggy overly long shirts.

I dont know why I was turned on. I just was.

Well I guess its kind of normal since the last time i've ever felt pleasure is the time before shikamaru left.

Afterwards I never as so much touched my manhood unless I was going to the bathroom.

Either way, all I knew right now is that I need to get the fuck out of here before anyone finds out.

I was pissed right now as it is. "Fuck this!" I yelled as I grabbed a locker and swung it at the blue bitch

**kyuubi's point of view**

Kisame was on the floor with a locker ontop of him. I looked around to see someone turn down the hall.

"Looks like I just missed the action" I told deidara as sasori nodded.

"you always miss this kid! he's so damend cute!" deidara said while chuckling.

"and fuck, if he can pick up a locker and throw it, we need him!" he yelled out

"tobi agrees!" tobi started chanting as well as deidara was doing a dumb dance.

I looked at sasori, the red-head nodded.

"well, tomorrow invite him over to my place. I'll get everyone over and we'll see just how good he is" I said turning around.

"yeah!" tobi chanted again.

**naruto's point of view.**

I sat down leaning againts the wall with my knee's buckled.

My chest pounding. My face heated and I got even more aroused when I threw the locker

How the fuck did I throw a locker? I seem to grow an extra dick in fights! I threw a damned locker!

My hands were hurting and shaking. I couldn't move them.

I panted rather loudly but I tried to steady my breath when I heard someone enter.

"S-Sasuke?" I said as he started walking towards me.

He looked down at me "whats wrong? did he hit you that hard?" sasuke asked hovering over me.

I shook my head and looked down.

**sasuke's point of view.**

His hands seemed to be out of use.

His face was flushed with a light pink and he was sweating.

His knee's were buckled together like he was trying to hide something.

The blond practically moaned my name in a questioning manner. I twitched.

When I asked if he was hurt he shook his head.

Just then realization washed over me.

"naruto, are you aroused?" His face became red as he violently shook his head yet again.

"naruto, everyone has certain things to get aroused from. it seems action is your weekness" I told the blond all the while walking closer.

I bent down with a smirk.

"here, let me help you."

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**SUMMERY FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Title: molestation usually comes with unexpectation.**

_**after being molested by an old classmate. I got invited to a sleep over at deidara's friends house.**_

_**I couldn't resist myself since it would be the first ever sleep over in my life.**_

_**I would never say no. but when I get there I was greeted by sasuke the molester!**_

_**Gaara? Sasuke? and kiba! whats going on here?. **_

_**wait, brother?**_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**-ending- **

Another chapter! im on a role! and I got the idea of being aroused by fights by some durarara yaoi doujinshi

on youtube. anyways I wasn't attending to stop there but I couldn't help it! It was one in the damned morning when

I decided to finish it! anyways, hope to see you next time!


	7. molestation comes with unexpectation

**hi! kashinontie here ready for action!**

**I'll be more concentrated on this story from now on. **

**So I'll most likely be updating fast **

**either way, please enjoy!**

**desclaimer:**

**as realization washes over me, I wanted to shed tears. I wanted to scream out. **

**I looked down "kashinontie, whats wrong?" she asks with a concerned expression.**

**"I DONT OWN NARUTO!" I cried out.**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**naruto's point of view**

"here, let me help you"

"w-wait! sasuke!" I yelled as he open'd my legs.

He rubbed my manhood through the fabric. I moaned.

"I dont think you can"

I couldn't move my arms and I was to exuahsted to resist.

"g-get off of me" I said tiredly.

He yet again rubbed my cock through the fabric.

The raven then struggled to take my pants off. so he just unzippered it so he could get to my manhood

Thats when I had more determanation to resist.

I used my weak arms to try to push him away, Which of course had no affect.

He started pumping my cock lightly and teasingly. I moaned.

"geh-get offah!" I moaned, squeezing my eyes shut.

The older boy used one of his fingers to trace down on the head of it causing me to shiver.

I became more aroused then I was before.

"ple-please! stop!" I yelled as loud as I could in this weak state.

He then started lightly licking my dick with the tip of his tounge and suddenly took it all in.

"a-ah!" I moaned loudly.

Using all my strength to hold back my voice was hard at this moment, so I used my hand to cover my mouth.

sasuke then stopped, I was reliefed. but my quivering member was now in pain bacause of the sudden stop.

"dont keep your voice in, its sexy" he said before sucking on my cock again.

I held back a moan again.

A few more minutes of this, my climax was coming.

I let a moan slip and tears ran down my cheeck.

My climax came "ah! shika!" I yelled without realizing.

sasuke looked at me rather shocked.

I used all my strength to stand up and run, pulling up my pants.

I ran into the bathroom and cleaned myself up.

When I was content of my looks, I headed towards my class.

Only realizing now to the fact that kakashi was a teacher at my old school, I felt bad for not knowing.

My schedule said 'iruka-sensei: class five,period seven, L.A'

'second to last period of the day' was what my thoughts were.

I walked into the classroom.

"yes? how may I assist you?" the brunett asked

"Sorry for being so late" I said with a bored expression.

"detention, after school" he said before resuming.

"hmm, I should go find gai-sensei and let him tell you why I was late" I lied, looking at him, smirking.

"n-no need!" he laughed nervously "But i'll get detention if I-"

"no really! I wont give you a detention! just sit down" he said smiling.

I went and sat down next to sakura, she grinned at me. I did the same towards her.

I dont know why I'd get detention, I was only like five minutes late. I thought.

"so I heard you whipped kisame's ass!" sakura whisperd.

"the blue bitch? yeah" was what my reply was.

She giggled.

Just then the classroom door slammed open. here comes stunade.

"KITSU! SHOW YOUR ASS!" she yelled rather loudly.

I stood up and walked towards her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO KISAME! HE'S LIKE DEAD ON THE FLOOR!" she yelled. stomping on the floor, pointing out the door.

"but baa-chan! he started it!" I defended myself in a whining manner.

She grabbed my ear and started pulling me out.

right now its senior lunch and to say the least all the attention in the cafetiria was at me and tsunade.

She dragged me there and told me to appoligize to the blue bitch.

"c'mon baa-chan! why do _I_ have to!" I yelled crossing my arms.

"damn! your just as stubborn as jiraiya!" she screemed slamming her hand on her face.

"well your the one high fiving your own face!" I yelled pouting.

She pointed at kisame "A-P-P-O-L-I-G-I-Z-E-!"

sighing, I said "sorry blue bitch for being a douche and throwing a locker at your well deserved blue face" I said looking away.

People in the cafe laughed. "what did you say?" kisame said/yelled standing up.

I narrowed my eyes "sorry, did I stutter" I said smoothly

You could hear a 'ooooooo buuurn' from some people.

"fu-" kisame was cut off my tsunade.

"good job kitsu-chan! show the bitch whos boss!" she cheered.

Everyone sweat dropped, including kisame.

The blue bitch and I stared at each other, we both bursted into laughter.

"no need baa-chan! I think we could come to an agreement" I said looking at kisame as if to back me up.

He nodded.

I walked out of the cafe to get back to iruka-sensei's lecture. Just then I heard someone say 'what I miss?'

But I dismissed it.

**kyuubi's point of view.**

"what I miss" I asked when I seen people in the cafe laughing.

"you missed the blond kitten again! He's definatly joining our group!" deidara barley managed to say.

"The one who beat the shit out of kisame?" I asked looking at kisame.

the blue dude laughed "Yeah! that one! he's joining no matter what" kisame said grinning.

I looked around puzzled, what the fuck happend when I was gone?

"oh, by the way kyuubi, shikamaru will be in tomorrow at lunch"

**tsunade's office**

"So naruto, its decided. I sent you luggage to the dorms right next door" tsunade said, smiling.

"really! hell yeah!" I cheered. running around.

"but! its a bit tight for dorms, so if you can manage a place to stay, then leave" she said coldly, I shudderd.

"Hey tsunade? how much do I need to pay?" I asked looking at her nervously

"free, everythings free"

"what! your shitting with me right?"

"nah, I want you here, itll make things more interesting. I invited you into this school anyways" she said calmly

"tsunade your the best!" I chanted as if the blond women was god. But, im pretty sure I sold my soul to a devil.

**time skip**

im currently standing on a bridge and trains going by underneath me.

I had alot of fun today, I almost forgot I got molested by sasuke.

My cheerful mood dissapeard when I thought of it.

What would shikamaru think if he found out? will he brush me off? or will he get mad?

Does shikamaru even want to see me? Was it a mistake for coming here?

Or would he tell me to go back? maybe, just maybe he'd accept me?

To much thinking hurts my head.

I heard a train passing by.

**someone from the trains point of view.**

"N-Naruto?"

"hm? what? whos that?"

"never mind chouji, just someone I used to know"

**naruto's point of view.**

I sneezed. someones talking about me.

I giggled at that dumb myth.

**time skip.**

I made my decision of walking around the city, remembering places, things, and resturants.

It was such a beautiful place here, I also loved the smell of the pines and wet cut grass, it gives it a refreshing new atmosphere.

My attention span went from the city to my thoughts and back to the stores when I saw-

"Candy!" I giggled as my body moved towards the store uncounciously.

Entering was the embaressing, but when I see the look alike guy here I snickerd, holding my laughter.

He had a tint of pink on his face "SHUDDUP!" he yelled

"so un teacher like" I laughed

"just get your damned candy and get out" he said turning around

I got a couple of items and left, just then I bumped into sasori and deidara.

"hey kitten! were havin a sleep over tomorrow! wanna come!" deidara asked wrapping his arm around me.

"YES!" I yelled with my eyes glittering like stars.

Just then, everything went black.

**when naruto woke up.**

"I DONT WANT YOUR DAMN MONEY!"

I bursted out, what a weird dream.

I stared up at the ceiling

"kitty?" I sat up to se deidara, sasori, kiba, gaara and some guy with a orange mask on staring down at me.

with instincs I flung up.

"where am I?"

"my friends house, well we all live here to but its generally his" deidara explain.

"what happend?" I asked looking around. I was laying on a couch.

"you just suddenly fainted out of no where"

"oh yeah, I kinda remember. it happens when I dont get enough sleep." I laughed.

When sasuke appeard, I flinched and blushed. "w-well thank you, but I really have to lea-"

Just then I heard a door open.

"oh hey kyuubi! come meet the kitten!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**SUMMERY FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Title: a brothers bond**

_**when naruto woke up, he was surprised by kyuubi. the first time they met in ten years.**_

_**to say the least, everyone is in shock becuase of kyuubi's unusally chirpy behaviour.**_

_**whats more to the fact that naruto is kyuubi's younger brother almost gave sasuke **_

_**a heart attack, now he was afraid of what would happen to him if kyuubi found out what he did.**_

_**not to mention of what this 'akatsuki' thing is.**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-**ending-**

thank you for staying in tune!


	8. A brothers bond

**hello again! I just want to say that please try to ignore my mistakes,**

**I dont really know english that well, I only learnt two years ago.**

**have mercy on me. im doing the best I can.**

**disclaimer: I dont own naruto.**

**:-_;-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:**

"oh hey kyuubi! come meet the kitten!"

my eyes widen.

kyuubi's eyes copied my own.

For what felt like hours all we did was stare into each others eyes widend.

I cut off the eye contact by trying to run out the door.

"oh no you dont, brat!" kyuubi yelled with a grin plasterd on his face as he grabbed my waist before I could run out.

"HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL!" I yelled trying to grab deidara, but I was held back by kyuubi.

I slipped away and ran up some stairs, not to sure where I was going. I took a left.

**down stairs point of view.**

"naruto~ where are you!"

*running*

BANG!

"buahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"where the fuck did that wall come from!"

*silence*

BANG!

"ouch!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SADIST!"

"CHAIRS DONT WORK ON ME! BUAHAHAHAHAHA"

*sounds of glass breaking*

"oops"

BANG!

*running*

"dontcha wanna give yer big bro a nice big hug~!"

"ARE YOU INSANE!"

"pfft, s'dat suppose ta mean"

*running*

STOMP!

*stumbling*

"GOTCHA!"

"AAHHH! DAMNIT KYUUBI YOU AND YOUR DAMNED HUGS!"

*silence*

"sh-should we go check on them?" spoke deidara.

"tobi stays here" tobi said out of no where.

*sounds of walking*

naruto and kyuubi both came down stairs.

**naruto's point of view**

"the hell were you doing up there!" itachi scolded.

"when the fuck did -"

"hahaha, brother bondage?" kyuubi laughed nervously while walking beside me.

Everyone stared in surprise, kyuubi never, ever, EVER, not even once. showed emotion infront of anyone but itachi.

laughing as the puzzled faces stared, naruto waved at them.

"wait, kyuubi's your brother!" kiba spoke up in a rather loud voice.

"yep, oh, and kyuubi?" I said as I turned to face him.

He looked at me"yeah?"

My face darkend.

"this is for always making me do the chores!" I punched his face

"this is for not contacting me" I knee'd his chin

"this is for not taking me" I kicked his gut

"and"

As kyuubi stood up, eyes wide open, serious face and a ready one to.

kyuubi waited for the final blow

"this is for leaving me" was what I said, I didn't look at kyuubi, I didn't even talk at all as I sat on the couch cross legged.

"n-naruto?" kyuubi questiond

"kitty-chan?" deidara tried this time. I smiled brightly and innocently "yes deidei-kun!"

kyuubi froze. itachi waved a hand infront of kyuubi, waiting for a reaction.

"ANYTHING BUT THE SILENT TREATMENT!" kyuubi whined to naruto.

**time skip**

By this time everything was cleaned up and itachi insisted that I'd stay here for the night.

Me and gaara talked about how I was related to kyuubi and I avoided sasuke, who did the same.

Kiba would call me names like 'kitty kat' or 'pussy' while I called him 'dog breath' and 'shit eater'

Im currently ignoring kyuubi who is desprettly trying to get my attention, and deidara and sasori went into the other room.

tobi is playing with blocks while itachi was trying to cheer kyuubi up.

"so gaara, why do I always see these people wearing black with those weird red outlined cloud things?"

I would have asked kyuubi, but ignoring him is hard enough.

"well, theres this gang called the akatsuki, which is us."

he spoke while closing his eyes and crossing his legs

"since theres no student council, no one is in charge. Every school, store, resturant and business has a boss.

but, theres always one person other then the princible who controls the people. the Jjang."

he stopped, but then continued.

"tsunade alrready enounced that this school will be turned into a middle school, high school, and a university.

so even though we graduate, theres still university here. you know how it works right? the top is treated like a celebraty and all.

but this school is well known for its strength, so if some person is the top"

" there reputation will be off the marks, they'd know and be in controll of everything and you could do what ever the hell you want"

I finished for gaara, he nodded. "I see, whos the top right now?" the question was dripping with curiousity.

"kyuubi"

**:-_;-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:**

**SUMMERY FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Title: shikamaru**

_**naruto ends up moving in with the akatsuki and goes to school with them.**_

_**everything was like a normal boring day until shikamaru finally shows up.**_

_**naruto makes eye contact with shikamaru in the halls and sasuke asks shikamaru**_

_**infront of everyone if they knew each other, and the answer is depressing.**_

**-ending-**

I'll make more later, im to tired


	9. shikamaru

**hello! sorry for the long wait! my friends boyfriend came to my house,**

**she got overly jelouse for no reason just cuz me n him r good friends.**

**so now she's calling me a whore even though no matter how many times I tell her**

**that I would never hurt her feelings and i already have a boyfriend! jeez,**

**anyways please enjoy!**

**desclaimer: I dont own naruto.**

walking to school is my favorite part of the day, im always looking forward on walking.

From the sweet senses of pine and flowers to the sound of rain drops hitting the ground and my skin.

My thoughts drifted, I'd ignore kyuubi for a three day max.

It may not seem like it, but I was so happy kyuubi was back, I am so happy that he's not leaving,

and im so happy to the fact that im going live with him.

Tears slid down my cheek, tears of happiness, tears of the past, tears of fear, tears of the future.

So many emotions are running through my mind.

I feel like im going to explode, im so happy.

**time skip**

"I told you before, you loose" sakura said while pointing it at kiba's head.

"wah-whats going on here! sakura! what are you doing?" I yelled.

the thoughts of the sakura I knew washed away, remorse covering all our fun times together, wondering of a way to keep kiba alive.

"its alright naruto, she told me, I knew it would have ended up this way. yet, I stilll played her little game"

kiba said, lowering his head in defeat.

"kiba! don-dont give in!" I yelled, trying to get to him before sakura decides to end it.

BANG!

"ah sakura! now kiba's going to whine at me for food!"

**flash back**

_"hey sakura! wanna play a game of poker?"_

_kiba yelled, waving to sakura._

_"sure! just let me warn you, Im better at it then you think. your going to regret it"_

_sakura said in a devils voice._

_"nah, Im pretty sure I can handle! so what happens if one of us looses?"_

_"whoever looses will have to put their lunch box on their head and let the winner hit it off with a bat!"_

_"you're on!"_

**end of flash back**

"thats so dumb"

"shut up"

**time skip**

After that dumb game of poker, recess ended.

I walked towards my next class, _pain-sensei class four, art._

He told us to paint any random picture thatmeans something to you.

Without my own realization I painted Kyuubi and my mother.

"oh naruto! I never knew you loved me that much!"

I felt myself twitch as people stared in shock of the stoic man being all preppy.

"It-its only natural" I said, completely forgetting to ignore Kyuubi as my face turned red as I stared at the picture.

He examind the picture throughoutly.

It was him grown up, my mother as how I remembered her and me as I am right now.

"Where's dad?" he as me blankly and expressionlessly.

"gone" I reply'd with the same passion

"dead gone?"

"no, gone as in he ditched mom and me to go study at some university and never coming back"

I said rather angrilly, Kyuubi only nodded.

People were still staring at me and him as if we were some sort of creature.

"now that your done talking, Kyuubi, state your business" pain said in a bored tone.

"Just...observing" was his reply as he sat in a chair next to me.

"baka! what about class!" I scolded Kyuubi before pain could have a chance.

I hit his head with my palm and people stared as if I was a phsycho.

Awaiting Kyuubi's reaction people stared intently.

"aw naruto! thats mean~!" Kyuubi whined

It looked like it was the end of the world in peoples eye's, Kyuubi finally took notice of the starings and

showed then a quick, rather scary, death glare then turned back to me with a chirpy, rather cute, face.

WTF! expressions showed on their faces, I snickered.

"Hey Kyuubi" I asked so sweetly.

"yeah?" was his reply as he looked at me with a kind of relieved/refreshed face.

"Leave again, and your dead"

I could pratically feel him shudder.

**time skip**

The lucnh bell rang as poeple laughed and talked.

kiba was still whining about his lunch box as sakura laughed.

"come on narutooo!" kiba whined.

"just a bite~!" he yet again whined while hugging me in such a manner of 'best friend' or even 'lover'

I giggled "say please!" I said while holding the chop sticks to kiba's mouth. you could say it looked like a couple like action.

"feed me naruto~!" Kyuubi yelled. I looked up to see a bored sasuke, a chirpy kyuubi, and-

"shi-shikamaru" my eyes widend as his stayed his blank usual bored expression. but they looked a bit sad mixed in them to.

"do you know this person?" sasuke asked, looking at shikamaru knowingly.

My heart started pounding, waiting for his respond, it felt like hours passed by as we gazed into each others eyes.

"no, its our first time meeting"

realization washed over me, he really didn't want me here, it really was a mistake for coming here.

I felt so horrible, so disgraced, holding back tears in which would show my weekness, holding up my mask in which shows my under confidence,

hiding everything is so much easier. I must stay strong.

"thats right, its our first greeting. hope we could become friends" I said, holding in my anger and tears.

The sentence I spoke had a light sting to it. my heart felt like it literally dropped.

"haha, im thirsty, ill be right back guys!" I said while standing up, keeping my head down.

'no, its our first time meeting'

ouch, tears ran down my cheek so quickly.

**shikamaru's point of veiw.**

Just up ahead I seen 'naruto!' I thought.

I could feel my heart pound as I seen the familiar blond laugh so cheerfully.

I could feel my heart settle in such a comfortable state.

I was so happy, I wanted to run to him.

"just one bite~!" the brunett with upside down triangles whined to naruto while hugging him.

"say please~!" naruto giggled as he held the chopsticks towards the brunettes mouth.

'I see, he's gotten over me, moved on, and found another like an adult. I suppose I was the only one dwelling on the past'

"feed me naruto~!" Kyuubi yelled. he then looked up at sasuke, then kyuubi, then me. his eyes widend

"shi-shikamaru" he stutterd out

"do you know this person?" sasuke asked, looking at shikamaru knowingly.

"no, its our first time meeting"

**summery for next chapter!**

**Title: the mix up.**

_After the avent of shikamaru making naruto think he's unwelcomed, he goes into a depressed mode once no one is around_

_sasori catching naruto in that mode tries to help him, naruto becomes attatched to sasori as they slowly become friends._

_naruto tells sasori un reaveald secrets as sasori shares his in return. sasori soon finds out shikamaru's and naruto's _

_past relationship and tries to help him in any ways he can. even if he has to make shikamaru jelouse._

**-ending speech-**

_**sorry, I was on such a ball and I would update three a day, but my thoughts have been blank**_

_**lately. but, dont worry! it will pass by and ill update as soon as i can!**_


	10. random lemon

**read this before you read the story!**

**hello! this is an unrealated story of naruto's dream the night he and kyuubi reuinited!**

**please enjoy!**

_**alert: sexually activity's (lemon)**_

**desclaimer: I dont own naruto**

_As my eyes fluttered open, I woke up in my house at konaha._

_'what the hell? I was just at Kyuubi's? was everything a dream? these three hole days? dreams?'_

_I thought as I looked around the room._

_'weird, it felt so real to'_

_I thought as I tried standing up, but something was holding me down._

_"wha-what the hell?" I yelled as realizing to the fact that im bound to the bad with hand cuffs._

_"naruto, your awake now?" I heard to my left. I flung my head to my side._

_"shika-shikamaru! whats going on!" I yelled trying to break free._

_"dont worry naruto, im here to have fun" Shikamaru said while smirking as he climbed ontop of me._

_He took off my pants and all of my other clothings along with it._

_leaving me naked and in plain view. _

_"shika! let me go!" I yelled as he poked my now hardend croch._

_He then started to nip and suck at my nipple. I moaned._

_"shi-shika!"_

_He started licking from my chest down to my manhood._

_teasingly licking at it as I moan. _

_He then took it all in, using one of his fingers, he thrusted it into me._

_I didn't want to loose, I held my moans back in, not letting him hear me scream in pleasure was the least I could to._

_He stopped "dont hold your voice back" the hot raven growled rather saductivly._

_I shook my head as I shuddered. "fine, then I'll force you to" smirked shika as he reached for the box sitting on my night stand._

_shika then pulled out a vibrating dildo and other toys in which I didn't reconized"wai-wait!"_

_I yelled as he stuck some sort of suction cups on my nipples._

_shika pressed a bottun and it started doing a sucking like action. I couldn't surpass a moan._

_He then wrapped something around my cock covering every last bit but the head._

_It started vibrating "a-ah!" My moan was rather loud as I bit my lip._

_He frowned, obviously not satisfied._

_Shika thrusted all three of his fingers in me to stretch me open. he then started scissoring me a bit then went back to thrusting._

_Just when I thought i'd win this round, he hit something "A-ah! shikamaru!" I moaned as pleasure leaked through my body._

_shikamaru smirked and muttered 'found it' he pulled out his fingers and shoved the didlo inside of me._

_It stung for a second but the painfull feeling dissapeard as the dildo vibrated._

_I couldn't help it anymore, I moaned his name in such a way I even surprised myself._

_I think I heard a 'snap' like sound as he stared down at my body._

_I could see the hunger in his eye as he flung down on me_

_"lets see if you an fit both me and the dildo" he said saductivly into my ear._

_He then-_

"NARUTO! GET UP! YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

was my wake up call as I flung my eyes open.

Im dripping with pre-come.

damn, im so hard it hurts

**I dont know, I thought there wasn't enough lemon at all.**

**so yeah, lol.**


	11. the mix up, UNFINISHED

hi! I know I promised for monday but some business came up and im a bit

busy these days. I do have a job, I do have a boyfriend, I do have school, and I do

have a life.

SORRY FOR THE HUGE DELAY, MY COMPUTER HAS BEEN HACKED,

But I enjoy writting so much! haha anyways, please enjoy!

disclaimer: I dont own naruto.

:-_;-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:-_:

I slammed my fist into a random punks stomach.

'damnit'

Were the thoughts rushing around my head as I use the punks pain as my own physycal releif.

I sighed as if to calm my temper, To try and relieve the stress flowing through my vains,

or at least to try to help do a better job to stop the sorrow.

This was my usual 'art', as kyuubi calls it, to stop my sorrow and replace anger with it instead.

I really thought coming here wasn't a mistake in the least, however a good idea, but now I know my thoughts were wrong.

The only reason why I wasn't gone already is to the fact that kyuubi was here and suna was the next door city.

Meaning to the fact that my mother was buried here, just thought that I should mention that.

Either way, I ditched school at lunch today, found a fight, and taking all my stress out in that fight.

Unfortunatly, there were more intellectual impatent (nice way of saying dumbass) beings throwing fists at me then I can handle.

Though I was out numbered by ten I easily beat them up with only a

bloody fist, a couple of scratches, some dots of bruises, and a bit of blood. Well in others perspective, alot of blood.

I've had worse.

After finishing off the bunch, I headed off home. dreading to the fact kyuubi would be all over me.

As I reached the door knob, thinking of a way to sneak through, I hasitated.

I slowly opened the door and peaked through. 'damn'

I thought as kyuubi had to be the first person in sight by just slightly opening the door and looking through a crack.

Sighing, I entered as the kyuubi on the couch looked at me with wide and rather angery eyes.

He jumped up

"what happend! look at you! your full of blood!" kyuubi yelled as I examind the room.

I seen gaara, kiba, some fat kid, sasuke's brother, sasuke, sasori, tobi, deidara, and some other dude with dark skin

and black spiky hair sitting next to someone awefully similar to himself with the only

difference of the albino skin and white hair.

"whats with all the yelling!" I heard someone walking in the living room.

shikamaru!

I thought, of course, not saying it. the pineapple's eyes widend even larger then mine.

"Naruto! I asked you what happend!" Kyuubi yelled taking my attention span.

"I looked for a bunch of aids filled straight dicks who were horny and

made them fuck me up because they cant get anyone else to while hitting me to the

ground whipping me with anything in sight"

I said getting over my shock and feeling the anger rush through my body.

"wah-" kyuubi said in shock and disbaliefe. "you aren't serous are you! I mean you did change but-"

"no baka! course not!" I yelled while throwing my school bag aside, sitting down on the couch as well as shikamaru who seemed to get over the shock.

"well what happend!" He yelled once more all the while getting an first aid kit as everyone stayed silent, still affected by the shock.

After I mutterd a 'dont need that' I spoke

"Some dudes tried to pick me up so I called them a 'intelectually impatential chalenged

revolting wrinkly skunk who shares a potantial pottie with a

four eye'd puss hole while a yolding carpet muncher watches back stabbing dicks who

should fuck off and get a life' and they weren't to happy"

I could hear shikamaru slightly snicker.

"what are you doing? you need first aid right away, maybe even hospitalization would be needed"

Itachi said while getting a phone, however kyuubi stopped him.

"If naruto says he doesn't need first aid then I trust him.

he knows his own limits and I've seen worse of his condition all the while

climbing up a moutain to survive. this would be hurting his pride if you called"

He said causing

Itachi to lower the phone, widening in shock as well as others did.

"a lot of info there kyuubi" I said angrilly.

He then scratched the back of his head "heh, sorry"

"In any case, im a bit tired, im just going to bed" I said standing up.

"not untill you clean up naruto" Kyuubi said in all seriousness.

I sighed.

"theres no stopping you" Was what my reply was as I sat down.

The hole while not noticing the eyes watching me intensly as I remember them to do.

Shikamaru examined everytime movement accured, watching my body structure move.

My red-headed brother started cleaning my wounds with a face cloth.

Everyone stayed silent, watching the scene before them.

I felt myself drowend in those hezel nut eye's as he stared back.

For everyone, it was a 'knew male domanence war', however,

for sasori and kyuubi, it was a 'past remembrance of a passionat relation in which no one knows of'

And they were right, unlike others, itachi could see the eye sex between us two, I know that much.

after the clean up

As I layed in my bed, I thought about Shikamaru

why would he look at me like that if he doesn't like me anymore?

I sat up on my bed and I brought my legs to my chest, putting my head on my knees to rest.

"soo ther' is s'mthin' goin' on wit' you n' shika"

I jumped off my bed in shock and fell on the floor to see sasori standing at my door frame cross-armed.

"D-Don't scare me like that!" I yelled, feeling the blood in my veins recover

He chuckled, "so yer answer is gnna be a yes,?"

I stayed silent

"ya kno, ders deff'natly s'mthin goin' since ya two wer' starin' like dat" he spoke yet again, sitting on the floor beside me

I brought my knees to my chest again and I let my head lean

"ya kno', we haven' even said a word t' each Otha, m'bey it's time ta star'" the red head spoke, not looking at me

They'er was a pause, it felt like they'er was a lump in my throat

My nose started running and I felt my eyes water

I sniffled by accident

He wrapped one of his arms around me

"don' take dis da wrong wa', a don' like ya in dat way Er anythin, just tryin ta help out a fellow house mate"

Was the last thing he said before I started spilling my guts,

I had told everything that happened between me and shika, he decided to help in any way he can

After that, he had left with a silent 'ni'

My body crawled to the bed and slept

I didn't like sleeping, it feels like I get dragged to a bitter darkness with no way out

My thoughts dragged as I was pulled

...to the darkness

IMPORTANT

**I AM SO SORRY! I GOT HACKED! BUT MY COMPUTER IS UP AND RUNNING NOW SO IM GOING TO MAKE UP FOR THE TIME LOST!**

**DUE TO THIS, I WAS UNABLE TO COMPLETE THIS CHAPTER, **


	12. the mix up, FINISHING

**hello, **

**i havent been updating lately, cuz i started another chapter, but now its back to SHIKANARU! ^^ **

**please enjoy!**

**desclaimer: i dont own nothing but da plot of this story**

**-.-**

when I woke up, I had smelt something good and somehow I ended up in the kitchen

to see shikamaru, kyuubi, sasori, itachi, and kiba cooking

"good morning~!" kyuubi chirped, jumping towards me, I squeezed my eyes shut, ready for the impact

after a few seconds when nothing happened, I fluttered my eyes open to see my red-headed brother blushing, looking away

I looked at everyone else to see sasori grinning, itachi uninterested, kiba laughing, and shikamaru staring at me

dangerously, intensly, lustfully,

I looked at myself

and noticed I was only in a long baggy shirt only enough to cover my manhood

then I looked back at everyone else

what was the big deal?

"whats everyone looking at?" I asked, looking straight into shikamaru's eye's to see some sort of unusual emotion I had never seen before

it confused me

"you don' really notice how hot ya are, do ya?" sasori asked, looking at me up and down

and then smirked seductively

"I migh' just ea' ya up"

I blushed madly

"shuddup!" I yelled confusingly, sasori had just finished saying that he had never thought of me in that way

I suppose it was to comfort me

he then stalked towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist

I whispered into his ear "what are you doing!"

"im going to make shika notice his own feelings one way or another" he whispered back

I now realized what he was doing and held in a smirk

that evil bitch.

he blew into my ear and made me shiver

I looked at shikamaru in the eye's, to only see fierce anger rushing through like lova

pleadingly, my eyes went teary, as in to say 'I want him off but I dont know how to say fuck off nicely' kind of thing

he looked at kiba

"kiba, isnt that your boy? how could you watch this and not do anything?"

just then, everyone froze

"me, and, kiba?" I questioned, looking at him

shikamaru only nodded

kiba laughed his ass off as well as I did

by this time, sasori had let me go as I continued dying of laughter on the floor

"me -hahaha- and kiba -hahaha- aint happenin!" I laughed out and kiba only nodded

shika looked at me as if I was crazy

but then, I seen him relax more, a wash of reliefe, I tingled at the thought of shikamaru still loving me

but I knew he moved on, and theres nothing I could do about it

all I could do is suffer the pain and try to move on

it stung when I thought of moving on, I could feel my heart slowly breaking

ouch, it hurts

the thought of it makes me depressed, he would never like me, maybe he didn't even like me to begin with...

I could feel my eyes tear up

while heading up the stares, kyuubi asked where I was going

me not trusting my voice, I put up my index finger, not looking at him

I heard a silent okay, and then continued going back upstares

once I had entered my room, I took in the colors

last night I couldnt fix it up and I didn't really look around

the walls were gray, outlined by red, and random splats of colors everywhere

its not exactly my kind of thing, but its still kinda cool, I guess

i'd fix it up later, but right now I was getting dressed

I tied my long hair in a loose pony tail

then I put on black skinnys, not to tight, not to loose

my shirt was a black t-shirt with the logo 'wasted youth' in big white letters outlined by green

I then grabbed my ipod and headed back down stairs, knowing that my tears had dried out

as soon as I headed back down stairs, I put my ipod on shuffle

the song check yes juliet came on

Check yes Juliet

Are you with me?

Rain is falling down on the sidewalk

I won't go

Until you come outside

Check yes Juliet

Kill the limbo

I'll keep tossing rocks at your window

There's no turning back for us tonight

Lace up your shoes

Ay Oh Ay Oh

Here's how we do

Run baby run

Don't ever look back

They'll tear us apart

If you give them the chance

Don't sell your heart

Don't say we're not meant to be

Run baby run

Forever will be

You and me

Check yes Juliet

I'll be waiting

Wishing, wanting

Yours for the taking

Just sneak out

And don't tell a soul goodbye

Check yes Juliet

Here's the countdown

3...2...1... now fall in my arms

Now they can change the locks

Don't let them change your mind

Lace up your shoes

Ay Oh Ay Oh ah

Here's how we do

Run baby run

Don't ever look back

They'll tear us apart

If you give them the chance

Don't sell your heart

Don't say we're not meant to be

Run baby run

Forever will be

You and me

We're flying through the night

We're Flying through the night

Way up high,

The view from here is getting better with

You by myside

Run baby run

Don't ever look back

They'll tear us apart

If you give them the chance

Don't sell your heart

Don't say we're not meant to be

Run baby run

Forever will be (x2)

You and me, you and me, you and me

.com/watch?v=5CUyWJ7UINM&feature=BFa&list=WLAF0EDB43230E6140&index=7 (highly recommended!)

now I was crying, sitting on the stool while kiba, kyuubi, sasori, shikamaru and itachi cook

I stood up quickly so no one would see and turned around

"naruto? whats wrong?" I heard kyuubi speak

"n-nothing, im going out for a bit"

I stuttered out, my voice cracked a bit, I hope no one noticed

as I walked towards my shoes, I felt everyones eyes on me

I bent over to lace up my shoes when a tear drop fell on to the floor, ah shit

"naruto? are you crying?" kyuubi asked, walked towards me in a fair pace

I stood as quick as I could, and tried to run out the door

I made it out, and started running into an allyway

the sounds of someones foot steps behind me were easily heard

as someone grabbed my arm and pushed me into the wall, holding my hands on top of my head

as I opened my eyes, I saw

"shikamaru..."

**i know i havent been updating in a while, but here it is!**


	13. 2014 ATTENTION ALL VIEWERS!

HELLO EVERYONE I AM HAPPY TO GREET YOU ALL.

Its been years since I was last able to remember my password AND email but I AM BACK AND READY TO PARTICIPATE IN ANY STORIES

YOU GUYS WISH WOULD BE CONTINUED!

If theres still anyone out there who got excited after seeing a new chapter update, give me a shout! Ill help you out with all your needs!

And if im not what you wanted to happen or remembered how I use to be, dont be afraid to include that in your reviews!

Im always willing for help and or change.

ANYWAYS!

PLEASE TO ANY LONE SURVIVOR WHO HASNT GIVEN UP, GIVE ME A SHOUT!


	14. Just wash it all away

DISCLAIMER: starting to get sick of this shit lol, no ownership.

this is a rewrite of the past event, I shouldn't jump in so quickly and allow the couple to easily get back together, HOWEVER

PLEASE TO ANYONE WHO ENJOYS THE STORY, TAKE NOTICE!

Im leaning on shikamaru knowing narutos emotions, but didn't take action quickly enough and another catastrophe forms, but obviously, by this shikamaru and naruto will be together, unless I decide on a sequel. Either way, give me your ideas, and let me no if i lost the love at first sight touch!

NARUTOS P.O.V

What was I suppose to explain to the man in front of me? That I had never stopped loving him and that my desire for his skin on mine is growing with each passing second? I clenched my fist and shut my eyes, the anger slowly boiling back. "Naru-"

"Stop! I-I don't wanna fucking hear it"

His voice was as captivating as I remembered, I just couldn't look at him in the eyes, because if I did at a moment like this, how fucking close he was, his gaze would tear right through me. "Why are you crying?" he pressured. "Shikamaru, it's none of your business anymore" I squeezed out a hurtful reply that just ripped me apart. I put on the most blank face I could possible sum up and walked passed him, just wishing and hoping he'd grab my arm and tell me he loves me, to not leave and that he would never leave ever again.

The steps got louder yet quieter as I stepped out of the ally way I ran into, Shikamaru didn't say a thing or even so much as moved, but left me with a bang to my chest.

"You know, I can tell what your really thinking"

I felt my body freeze up, but then I continued on with the heavy detestable walk away from the pineapple head I once loved. What does he mean by that? I squeezed my eyes in sadness as more tears began to form. Does he know I'm already cursed with his spell? I couldn't get the man out of my head, not once have I gone a day without thoughts of my lover kissing me lightly.

He was over me, no matter what that red haired boy sasori said, I don't believe that shikamaru has anymore emotion for me at all, he's just fucking with my head like the first time the black haired man departed.

SHIKAMARU'S P.O.V

It was obvious the blond boy still had emotions, the way he reacted without me even being able to say a word, the way he wouldn't look at me directly in the eyes, I could tell he was still had feelings for me.

But as far as life goes, I'm gonna let the pieces fall as they may. After I collected the information of naruto still crushing on me, I felt my mind at ease, all there is to do now is to wait, wait for naruto to come around, to forgive me and to admit the fact that he still wants me as much as I fucking need him.

"naruto" I mumbled out as I began to walk in the same direction the blond haired angel ran to, school. Naruto, the things I would do to you, I've been craving you all this time, to fuck you into the mattress, to make you my little fucking toy that won't ever be able to stop loving me, because for fucks sakes i'd be the same for you.

I want you, I fucking NEED you, my body has been going crazy for the feel of your skin, for the scent you give off, fuck I was going crazy for the boy, all that needs to be done now is patience. With time passing by, my blond angel will be mine once more, there was no fucking doubt about it.

NARUTOS P.O.V

My mind became hazy, as walking slowly escalated to running, just running aimlessly. My first direction had obviously been school, but my mind stopped caring about that. I felt so sad, and so miserable, I couldn't keep this in, it was necessary for all of this to come out in one way or another.

I passed houses like nothing, ignoring all the stares I was receiving, I didn't care. Eventually, after running through the park, I made it to a lake, there had been no population around at all to see the beautiful sight that I saw.

I raised my arms to the side with passion as I loudly took in mother natures scent. "AAAAHGGG!" I screamed out excitedly as I felt something wet and refreshing fall on my face from the sky. "MOTHER!" I yelled out as more tears streamed "IS THAT YOU CRYING FOR ME?"

The rain came down heavier with each passing second, I carelessly took my shirt off and ran toward the water, diving in with no hesitation. The sensation of the blue, cold water engulfing me fully sent emotions throughout my body that I thought was never possible.

Thoughts of my mother, memories of my past washed through my brain as I felt the adrenaline kick in. I exerted my own breath until I couldn't handle it anymore, the feeling of swimming was too crazy for me to stop.

With one last memorable moment, I began to swim upward toward the surface. As I got closer and closer, I could feel the emotions boil inside me until I was above water. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

As soon as my mouth hit the air, it shot out without me even trying. I was standing half above water panting, the moment was now over, I had gotten it all out. The rain heavily smacked against my face as I stood in the lake, trying to catch my breath.

"Mom?,….are you watching over me…?" I cried out lightly as I felt desperation flowed through my body "please let me be happy for once, please mom, I loved you so much" I slouched down and grabbed my face.

"mom…"

I dragged my body slowly toward dry land as more tears streamed down, I needed to let out stress, there was things that had been fucking my head up hard, I needed to acknowledge my sadness and embrace it, then let it out.

I whined silently until I had been fully out of water, the rain never lifting "shikamaru…." I felt my body shiver as I laid on the grass, my legs still partially inside of the water as my eyes began to shut.

"shikamaru…." my mind became hazy, until I fell into a deep and bitter bliss.

"shika…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

SORRY EVERYONE IF I CUT IT SHORT!

but I am dedicated to having only a couple of hundred words above 1,000 with each chapter. Once I notice I hit a 1,000 my hands stop typing!

SORRY TO THOSE WHO LIKED THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER!

but it was simply impossible for me to continue with what I left myself with! Sorry guys :(


	15. persena?

**HELLO EVERYONE! **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO MY FIRST REVIEWER WHO WANTED ANOTHER UPDATE!**

Thank you so much, you really did bring a smile to my face! no word of a lie, I'm a miserable bitch so its hard to do that.

Please keep the reviews coming! and thank you again. :)

**you might have realized that I edited a chapter already for starts, but that was so I could at least be semi interested in this! I promise I will add more and more as soon as possible, so just work with me! **

**Promises:**

**- I WILL have another chapter up by tonight.**

**-It WILL be over a 1,000 words.**

**-shikamaru WILL be more in the chapters**

**-and there WILL be more sexual themes**

**GOOD BYE MY FRIENDS! TILL TONIGHT!**


End file.
